El príncipe de la bruja
by Nana Walker
Summary: Shannon creyó en sus palabras, sin sospechar que esto lograría el despertar de Beatrice y daría comienzo a la tragedia. ¿Spoilers?


N/A: ¡Holas gente! Aquí Nana con otro oneshot para la sección *la abuchean y le tiran verduras podridas*. En fin, ¿qué puedo decir de esto? Nació que, luego de haber recuperado el net en mi casa, me puse a buscar imágenes de Umineko… y, como es costumbre, me aparecieron chorreras de spoilers del Ep8 (que salió el 31 de diciembre del 2010 en Japón)… y no me pude resistir, así que los leí y quedé shocked D:… de ahí nació esto (lo que quiere decir que hay tanto spoilers como pseudo teorías conspirativas de fans). Así que si hay OoCeismo, datos errados y cosas de ese estilo… ¡son culpa de los spoilers x,D! *excusa*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Umineko na naku koro ni es propiedad de 07th expansión… si fuese mío, no hubiese dejado el final chafa que él dejo D: (por lo que pude leer en los spoilers x,D… si no es así, les doy derecho a golpearme x,D)

_**Advertencias**_: ¿Ooceismo? y ¿Spoilers?

¡Torturaos ;3!

* * *

_**El príncipe de la bruja**_

- Shannon, ten por seguro que vendré por ti- le dijo Battler-. Solo espérame. Vendré montado en un caballo blanco y escaparemos juntos- le prometió, animándola con una sonrisa.

La niña lo miró, anonadada, sin saber que palabras pronunciar, gracias a la emoción que la embargaba. Su corazón rebotaba de una alegría particular e inmensa, muy difícil de definir, ya que era la primera vez que ese sentimiento hacia mella en ella.

Shannon, aún después de seis años, recordaba las palabras de Battler, como si, rememorándolas, volviese a esos días de niñez. Aún evocaba el momento en el que, después de su partida, había buscado un montón de libros sobre cuentos de hadas, porque no estaba muy enterada de la existencia de princesas ni, mucho menos, de príncipes azules que las rescatasen. Leyó varios libros hasta que, más por azar que por otra causa, se topó con la historia de "Cenicienta". Era casi calcada a su historia. Ahora solo faltaba que Battler llegase en su corcel blanco y la sacase de ahí. Ya no sería más una sirvienta. Ya no sería más un mueble. Sería Sayo, una princesa libre.

La pequeña todos los días fantaseaba con ello. Cada día, aquella ilusión cobraba una fuerza casi sobrenatural en su mente, llegando incluso, a veces, engañar a sus ojos y hacerle ver cosas que no ocurrían. En una ocasión, realmente, vio por pocos segundos la figura de Battler cabalgando, como un gallardo caballero, en pos de su rescate. Poco a poco los días y semanas transcurrieron y, con ello, la esperanza de Shannon empezó a decaer. ¿Por qué Battler no venia por ella? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo? Rezó y rezó por él, ya que no era capaz de consultar sobre su situación a ningún miembro de la familia en la mansión. Tenía miedo de escuchar que Battler realmente hubiese tenido algún tipo de accidente o que algo mucho peor le hubiese sucedido.

El temor le atenazó cruelmente. No podía entender la tardanza de Battler pues, según los cuentos, los príncipes azules nunca rompían sus promesas. Algo realmente serio debió haberle retrasado, pensó, tratando de conservar aquella esperanza casi efímera. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió. ¿Qué tal si en su cuento, en su propia historia, hubiese aparecido una bruja que le impedía su venida? Miró el cuadro de Beatrice… ¿tal vez…? No, de seguro se trataba de otra bruja.

Transcurrido un tiempo lleno de desesperante preocupación, Shannon se llevó una gran decepción, al escuchar que Battler no iba a la isla por problemas personales. ¿Los príncipes podían ser así de egoístas? ¿Acaso Battler solo había arrojado promesas al viento para reírse de ella? Ese día lloró mucho, tratando de desechar aquel dolor que deseaba devorarla. La felicidad que había encontrado como único refugio ante el encierro, le estaba partiendo el corazón. Y por fin se dio cuenta. Los cuentos de hadas no eran reales ni, mucho menos, las princesas ni los príncipes azules. Intentó dejar de creer y, con rabia, tiro todas sus ilusiones lejos de sí, como si fuesen basura pestilente y putrefacta.

La abuela Kumasawa trato de consolarla, diciéndole que esas cosas ocurrían.

Kanon: _nada_.

Estuvo varios días pensando en ello, tratando de encontrar alguna otra razón. Battler se lo había prometido. Le había dicho que la quería. Tras reflexionar, se percato de algo muy importante. La bruja, aquel ser que siempre separaba a los príncipes de las princesas, no existía en su cuento. Ahora lo comprendía. Sin bruja, el príncipe no tendría contra quien pelear. Sin ella, el príncipe no vendría en su rescate, pues no existiría ninguna opresión. Desde ese momento, decidió creer en la bruja más cercana: Beatrice, en su magia y poderío.

El tiempo continúo transcurriendo, siendo cubierto de nuevos recuerdos que intentaron, inútilmente, cubrir las ilusiones rotas de antaño. Shannon intentó creer que George era aquel príncipe azul que había prometido rescatarla, pero no pudo. Las cicatrices no se borran tan fácilmente. Por lo mismo, su creencia en Beatrice, al igual que el tiempo, fue creciendo y creciendo, solo para prolongar su existencia.

Pasado un tiempo, se entero que, en la próxima reunión familiar de los Ushiromiya, Battler estaría presente. A pesar que, en esos momentos, ya salía con George, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se retorcía en su interior. Ya no eran aquellas emociones que le hacían sonreír, acompañadas de mariposas revoloteando alrededor, con brillos dorados. No. La sensación era completamente distinta, como si la sonrisa se transformase en una mueca de espanto y las mariposas la cercenaran y descuartizaran viva.

Por primera vez, deseo que la Bruja Dorada apareciese ante Battler, no con tal de dificultarle el camino para salvar a la princesa, sino que para destruirlo, tal como él había destruido sus ilusiones.

Pero eso no es todo. Shannon se sorprendió pensando y anhelando, casi con locura, ser ella la Bruja. Ser ella, y nadie más que ella, quien luchase contra el príncipe. Quien intentase matarlo, para que el rastrojo de ilusiones muriese con él. Para que sus sueños y Battler dejasen de existir.

.

.

.

.

Al concluir el primer crepúsculo, solo en ese punto, llegó a creer en Beatrice. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la sangre de sus víctimas, finalmente lo comprendió. Beatrice existe, porque ella existía. Beatrice siempre había estado cerca de ella, pero solo ahora era capaz de notarlo, al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Ella era Beatrice. Ella era la bruja de su propia historia.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta que lo decidió. Aquel cuento no tendría final feliz. Ella, Beatrice, se encargaría de ello. Ya no temía a nada, porque había dejado de ser humana, gracias al deseo de hacer pagar al príncipe del cuento su pecado.

Battler pagaría por toda la eternidad.

Shannon se encargaría de ello, aunque se desgarrase por dentro. Incluso si sacrificaba con esa acción su felicidad futura y aquellas cenizas de ilusiones que George, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado avivar, no se arredraría.

Las brujas de los cuentos nunca se retractaban de sus acciones y ella no sería la excepción.

Fin Oneshot: El príncipe de la bruja

By: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Dios, es la primera vez que demoro tanto en escribir un oneshot (estuve 3 días D:), porque la complejidad de los personajes de Umineko es muy difícil de llevar al papel u.u (y sobre todo si te basas en spoilers y en imágenes random de Deviant Art para hacerlo x,D)

En fin, creo que eso sería.

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo- y su lugar para dejar un critica con respeto y argumento-!*agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles y ojala que Ange-sama y la Inocencia los acompañen en su camino ;3

Postdata: Hana Dawn, si llegas a leer esto, no es el oneshot que te prometí… el otro es más bizarro(?) x,D


End file.
